


【all嘉】I' m your fan

by 0043



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔, 金有谦/王嘉尔
Kudos: 18





	【all嘉】I' m your fan

王嘉尔最近经常接到同一通电话。声音很年轻，甚至可以想象出这是一个有活力又爱笑的男孩，还带着一点这个年纪的通病——装成熟。

那个声音很正经的对王嘉尔说：“Jackson，I'm your fan, for a long time. ”

他说话的习惯是英韩夹杂，他曾说过自己是高中才来韩国的，韩语不是特别好。王嘉尔的韩语也不是很好，在组合里还好，大家很快就能理解到自己的意思，但是和其他人在一起时容易闹出语言上的笑话，这让王嘉尔觉得好笑又苦恼。想到两人之间有了一个共同点，并且是深有感受的，距离一下拉近了不少，有了成为朋友的苗头。

一开始王嘉尔提议两人用英语聊天怎么样，不到一周对方就弱了气势，“如果Jackson哥能经常帮我韩语对话就好了，我想要学好韩语，不再被同学嘲笑。”

王嘉尔是个很真诚和善良的人，所以他很快就接受了新提议。

两人仿佛是异地的朋友，不能见面所以频繁的用电话沟通感情，即使是个并未见过面的人，王嘉尔毫无戒备的认为对方是一个很乖的好学生。

两人聊天聊地，即使和对方的生活毫无交集，对男孩的朋友一点都不了解，但是每一次王嘉尔都会被男孩逗得委屈着说自己笑的肚子疼。

林在范针对这个情况私下找王嘉尔说了几次，希望他不要过长时间打电话影响到自己的状态。虽然打电话这种事不归队长管，但是林在范偶尔半夜去客厅喝水的时候千真万确的听到了王嘉尔房间里传出来的笑声，林在范作为认真敬业和关爱成员的好队长对王嘉尔的作息规律还是比较在意的，尤其是从上一周开始，总是打电话打到那么晚可不是好兆头啊。最初几次他敲了几下门以示警告，后来王嘉尔很少打到那么晚了。

王嘉尔有心情的时候会给成员们聊起这个朋友，朴珍荣问的很直接：“你们怎么认识的？”说到这里王嘉尔也迷糊了，奇怪，明明自己是当事人，却什么都不知道。

男孩是怎么有自己的电话号码的呢？

别看王嘉尔的人脉很广，大半个娱乐圈都是自己的朋友，他知自己性格讨喜，可是这次不敢大大咧咧的问出口了，“我们是怎么认识的呢？”这个问题一听就很渣男，居然连相识都不记得了，王嘉尔还是挺在乎对方的感受的，而且对方估计还是个学生吧，万一一个不高兴了把他拉黑了呢。

说起来这还是王嘉尔第一次正视这个问题，他们两个是怎么认识的呢？

没有刻意的去想这个问题，但是王嘉尔吃饭洗澡甚至活动的时候都不由自主的走神了，直到有一次采访，听到主持人提到了关于粉丝的问题他脑中一亮。

啊！这不是追了自己好久的一个男粉丝嘛！签售会的时候偷偷求了自己的手机号，希望以后还能听到自己sexy的声音。按理来说这事王嘉尔不可能一个犯傻就把私人号码给了粉丝的，于情于理都不合适，但是……这个粉丝真的太太太太会夸了，王嘉尔脸上的小括号伸展的很开，把他吹的恨不得抱着对方猛亲几口，一不留神签名的时候就把手机号顺便写上去了。

…………真不愧是被夸奖和宠爱灌溉长大的王Jackson啊。

王嘉尔还记得那个男生来的很晚，几乎都快结束了才慌忙的跑过来，而且……嗯…长得很帅。

聊的太久会出事的，当他觉察到苗头但还来不及确定情况，男孩就毫不犹豫的对自己说道：“Jackson，我想做你男朋友。”

“我们只是聊的太久了，我们网上再亲密，现实里见了面不还是陌生人吗，这种感情是没用的，你尽快调整好自己的状态吧，听话。”

男孩回的很快，夹着枪药：“不听。”

“不是陌生人，我是你的粉丝，是Jacky哦，永远都不会脱粉的fan。”

王嘉尔那段时间忙着准备演唱会，所以和男孩之间的僵硬他也没去管，任其自由发展了。

与其抓着对方一定要讲清楚，还不如各留一点空间好好想想吧。

学生时代里的喜欢是很广泛的，毕竟王嘉尔幼儿园就给小女孩戴玩具戒指，四年级初恋，五年级亲亲了。

一天晚上，王嘉尔和几个成员庆祝新歌取得了一位的好成绩，决定去外面吃夜宵，金有谦提前给队长请了假，活动一结束就告别了各位哥哥走了。五花肉烤的滋滋的，一口一口喝着啤酒，虽然周围蛮吵的，这墙的隔音效果不怎么样嘛，但是大家的气氛还是挺嗨的，还决定好了要去哪里喝一轮。

就是这个时候接到了男孩的电话，段宜恩喊了几声王嘉尔，递过去亮着屏幕的手机，王嘉尔迅速的接过手机接通了。那边好像也喝酒了，醉的比他还厉害，语无伦次，声音还黏黏糊糊的，王嘉尔听懂他说话都有点费劲儿，估计那位的理智已经离家出走了。

“哥，我好喜欢你哦”

“怎么老是跟成员们bobo呢，啊气死了，不许你亲别人，听到没有！”还带着奶音呢就敢训哥哥了，王嘉尔无奈的笑笑。

“我也好想亲哥哥，什么时候给粉丝发发福利呢，你都亲成员那么多次了，怎么不亲我一次呢……啊，原来我们还没见过面啊，也对，你是明星嘛，这样不好不好”

“mua~~~mua~mua~嘿嘿嘿”

啵嘴的声音很大，听的王嘉尔右耳都麻麻的了，揉了揉耳朵后发现那边没声音了，可是电话没挂。大家走到门口正在结账，王嘉尔匆匆跟上，在大街上他们讨论下一个地方时王嘉尔以不敢再喝醉了的理由拒绝了下一轮，然后戴上耳机保持着通话状态回宿舍了。

王嘉尔洗漱后立马钻进了被窝，小心翼翼的戴上了耳机，生怕一个大动作吵醒了熟睡的男孩，奇怪怎么这感觉似曾相识呢，就像是之前的一个那个什么来着，那个那个，啊！是《妈妈睡着以后》的综艺嘛，回想起自己老是不小心惊醒“妈妈”就很好笑。耳边是男孩很淡的呼吸声，仿佛他真的躺在自己旁边不小心睡着了一样。

从声音和性格来看，他的睡相一定很乖吧。

王嘉尔等的也犯迷糊了，听到一阵敲门的声音后他慢悠悠的下床去开门了，林在范和朴珍荣互相搀扶着，估计都喝了不少，紧跟着进来的是段宜恩扶着bambam，bambam脸上红通通的，还很炫耀的说着：“我都说了我的酒量很好！”一脸兴奋，可惜看他走路姿势倒像是个第一次拥有了双腿似的，双手紧紧抓着沙发一点一点的移动才躺下的，这位很像是个靠手走路的朋友。

王嘉尔跟着段宜恩去了厨房做醒酒汤，本来以为还算好的林在范和朴珍荣能乖乖喝了，倒是没想到两人早早睡了，而bambam喝了两碗，那气势简直就是上战场前的摔碗酒，王嘉尔一边哄着扶着bambam回了卧室，关上bambam的门后转身看见段宜恩揉着自己的脸蛋在沙发躺下了。

“还是你最好，就你还清醒呢，不然大家都不回来了今晚。”

段宜恩轻轻应了一声：“嗯。”

“今晚怎么不一起去了，你不在怪没意思的。”

王嘉尔哈哈笑着，说是怕自己又闹出笑话。

段宜恩翻了个身，面朝着沙发准备睡了，王嘉尔过去晃了晃，“哎哎哎别在这儿睡啊，回房间睡吧。”

“你不打电话吗？躲在卫生间打电话的样子看起来很可怜。”

王嘉尔并住四指保证今晚不会并且近期都不再晚上打电话了，段宜恩才靠在王嘉尔身上一起回了卧室。

王嘉尔取过枕头下的手机，发过去一条信息说是有室友在最近不方便晚上打电话了，然后挂了电话。

王嘉尔轻轻拍了拍段宜恩的脸颊，“先去洗漱吧。”段宜恩摇了摇头，把头也塞到被子里了。王嘉尔把段宜恩的头露出来，两只手也塞到被子里整了整被子这才安心躺下。

刚拿起手机就看到了一通未接来电，然后又是一个电话，是那个男孩，一上来就埋怨人。

“你刚才怎么不接电话？”

“成员们回来了。”

“所以以后晚上不能打电话了？”

“对。”

那边突然沉默了，王嘉尔往上翻两人的聊天记录，原来这都一个月了啊。

“那……能不能我说话，你发消息这样，哥没有删我的吧。”

“没有没有，那我在Kakao talk发消息。”

“哥可不可以不挂我电话啊？”

“哈哈哈，你说什么呢？”

男孩说的都是一些日常小事，王嘉尔听的津津有味，原来他的学校生活是这样啊，还挺……还挺纯情的。

不知什么时候，两个人的气氛就突然暧昧起来了，说什么好喜欢自己，说自己的肌肉很性感，还说自己太可爱了一类乱七八糟的话，王嘉尔不适应的重新戴上耳机。

乱说什么呢，虽然听到他夸自己心里是挺开心的，王嘉尔嘴上嫌弃男孩的肉麻。

【注意：“”里的是男孩说话的内容，()里是王嘉尔打字的内容】

“哥是处男吗？”

(……不许问隐私问题，没大没小的，不礼貌)

“难道我们是外人吗？”

(不是关系好不好的问题，这种事是隐私，男人之间不能乱说的，和女人也不能讲)

“我可以对哥讲的，我是处男，但我对哥的照片打了好几次。”

(莫拉古？)

“打飞机啊，看着哥最近新拍的杂志我射的很快，太兴奋了。”

(晕，这种事也不要和我讲，我不想听 (捂住耳朵.gif) )

“啊，哥真的好可爱，我都可以想象到哥脸红的样子了。”

(不要再讲了，切拜！)

“前天晚上我对着杂志射了两次，射在了哥的身上哦”

(哎西，臭小子，快停！)

“我用手指在哥的脸上，还有身体上抹匀了，超sexy，比红灯区的妓女还艳丽，哥真的太漂亮了，像女生，不，比女生还漂亮一万倍。”

(你信不信我挂了电话！)

王嘉尔羞耻的没再回复消息，关了手机屏幕，不过还戴着耳机，听到男孩的声音逐渐染上欲望。他太色了，王嘉尔都听到他打飞机的喘息和动作的声音了，太大胆了这个臭小子，改天一定好好教育他一顿。

“我在亲吻哥，不是脸颊和额头哦，是嘴唇。哥的嘴唇很软，像花瓣一样，很粉嫩，但是每次上火都搞得像是涂了口红，特别性感。但是我看到哥的红嘴唇只会想到哥哥刚刚给我口完就上台表演了。”

“哥揉一揉自己的胸好不好，谁让哥经常在节目里秀上半身啊，胸部大大的，形状也好看，奇怪，为什么同样是健身怎么哥的就这么好看呢，而且哥乳头特别粉，像女中学生的一样。”

“哥摸了吗？好可惜听不到声音啊。”

奇怪，为什么会变成现在这样？被男孩这么一阵胡搞，他的下体半硬了，胸部也好像变得痒痒的，想要能有人来揉一揉。

两只手掌各包住一侧的胸部毫无手法的揉捏着，本来以为男人的胸部是没感觉的，自己平时也不是没碰过，可是刚才他差点叫出声了，第一次的感受，就像是不小心触了电一般，电流流窜在血管里通至四肢，全身都酥麻的没了力气。

顺从着男孩的话用手指抠了抠乳头中间，结果没把握好力气，不小心拧了下变硬了的乳头，王嘉尔身体蜷成一团，嘴巴里乱哼哼着，还一颤一颤的。或许是他太敏感了，电话里男孩为自己找到了Jackson的敏感带高兴的欢呼。

他惊讶的立马咬住下嘴唇，小心翼翼的起身看了眼段宜恩，呼，幸好没醒。

半截的喘息还留在空气中，王嘉尔害羞的把脸埋在枕头里，不肯理会电话里的声音，但是那声音强势的闯入他的耳蜗，带起他身体里更深的感觉。

“哥是不是摸了，我刚才听到了一点点声音，哇，果然和我想象的一样，声音很骚呢，明明长得这么清纯和帅气。”

“哥下面硬了吧，摸一摸，我也在摸那里，给你听声音哦。”

“……好爽，哥在听我打飞机，哎西好想看看哥，一定特别漂亮，哥可不可以拍张照片现在，想看脸，真的，啊……西八…………”

王嘉尔无语的听着，不可否认的是被他带动的情欲完全醒来了，他的手主动的去摸下面悄声撸动着，啊真的是疯了，后面躺的可是段宜恩啊。

心里一边埋怨自己，可是手就是停不下来，尤其听到男孩低沉的声音，就像塞壬的歌声诱惑着王嘉尔，使水手心甘情愿的跳入海里。

今晚，他就是唯一的猎物。

“如果哥是处男的话那后面也是第一次吧？”

王嘉尔担忧的回头看了眼段宜恩，段宜恩现在是面对他的背部的，他想了想觉得面对面的比较好，能快速的判断出他有没有醒，放轻动作顺利的翻过身。

“就是肛门啊，把手指伸进去，哥是第一次所以先伸进去一根手指比较好，慢慢来，可能会有点不适，慢慢来哦哥。……啊，如果有润滑剂的话会方便一些呢。”

(精油可以吗？我抽屉里只有这个)

那边却突然沉默了，王嘉尔紧张的呼吸越发不安。

“…………你是说欧莱雅的那个护发精油吗？金色的？”

(嗯)

“可以的。”

王嘉尔惊的浑身一颤，他居然猜到了自己用的是什么，这个能力也太恐怖了吧。

男孩好像知道他心中的疑问似的，开口解释：“因为哥在综艺《真正的男人》里这个精油不是被没收了吗，没想到哥还在用这个啊。”

“慢慢来，别弄伤自己。”

王嘉尔在手心挤了一些才抹到后穴里，他有点怕疼所以做的很仔细，动作小心翼翼的，听对方的意思好像会很疼？

手指不由自主的就会了，好像一放进后穴里它就自己开始动了，很卖力的插着后穴。这种感觉是头一次，爽的王嘉尔头皮发麻，前面的龟头流出了一点晶莹的液体，明明刚才已经射过一次了。王嘉尔死死咬住下唇不叫出声来，那里的小嘴太贪吃了，王嘉尔放进了两根手指都没有压力。

可是他还是忍不住的哼哼着，眼前是段宜恩精致的脸庞，奇怪，有这么近的吗，王嘉尔羞耻的脸蛋爆红，还好房间里一点光都没有，不然他的脸皮都没有了。

在室友面前做这种事，即使是熟睡着的，那也很羞耻的。

看来自己才是最大胆的人。

耳边男孩的声音不住的挑逗他，王嘉尔自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛，夹紧双腿，右手在身后迅速的进进出出，他可以很清晰的听到水声，啊真的是疯了吧。

“哥下面的水好多，把耳机插进后面，然后哥再用手指插好不好，我想听的更清楚一些，拜托了嘛哥~欧巴~”

摘下了耳机的缘故，段宜恩的呼吸声好像被放大了一样，可以感受到他的吐息打在了自己的脸上，表面上看是很正常的室友入睡的画面，实际上被子下面自己的手指在干自己的后穴，并且很爽，好像兴致更高了一些，忍不住插的更凶了一点。

“啊！嗯嗯嗯……”

一声短促的尖叫后王嘉尔立马双手捂住自己的嘴巴，这一下也把脱口而出的喘息憋的千回百转。也顾不得手指上那些令人脸红的透明液体了，有点黏黏的，像那个男孩醉酒的声音…………嗯…自己在乱想什么啊，王嘉尔对自己都很无语了，原来自己才是最最最无语的那一个。

这下是真的没把握好力度，狠狠刮了一下肠壁，感受到了痛感，但是快感又是无可比拟的，他说的会弄疼是这种感觉吗？是很鲜明的感觉，有点像烟花炸在了脑中，脑中突然闪过一丝清明但是很快的消失了。同时自己的阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下射了，一小波一小波的射在了被子上，可能是因为已经射过一次了，量不是很多。

糟糕，明天要洗床单了，该怎么和段宜恩解释呢，要不趁他洗漱的时候赶紧扒下来床单，不能被发现啊，否则会被当做是变态的。

王嘉尔后悔的叹了口气，为什么要面对着面呢，两人本就盖的同一个被子，他刚才好像不小心射到段宜恩手上了。

…………

………………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！自己现在真的是变态了！

王嘉尔的一头白金色头发在害怕的发抖，为明天早上可能会发生的情景。

会被杀了吧？

在室友睡着后做这种事，恐怕自己是第一个吧。

太黑了，王嘉尔找不到抽纸，他刚才在床头柜上摸了好一会儿好像没有，可是他分明记得上周才开了一包放在了那个位置上，总不可能这么不巧掉地上了吧。

但是现在最重要的问题是怎么解决段宜恩手上自己的精液啊，他撩起被子看了一眼。抿了好几下嘴唇才下了决心，打开手机的手电筒钻进被窝里，用舌头一点点的舔段宜恩的手。

心里不断想着：完了。

在羞耻的舔手part过去之后，刚放下心来手电筒一扫，嗯？为什么裤子上也有啊？？

……真的要做吗？

在别人的身体上舔自己的精液…………果然，自己才是假的。

看来今晚的情况可以解释了，原来自己是个假人，是不存在的。噢，那怪不得。

在接近裤裆的位置王嘉尔红艳的舌头有一下没一下的舔着，快要结束的时候王嘉尔放松了一口气，万万没料到段宜恩突然翻身，自己的舌头擦过了段宜恩的性器。

是硬的，不小。

其实在自慰的时候内裤就被自己蹬掉了，估计现在它已经在地板上了。所以说他舔段宜恩手指的时候，他的身体是斜着向外的，但是他的屁股一部分露出在被子外面了，他原本是想速战速决的。

现在有根手指在他的穴口打转，摸得他心猿意马。

“嘎嘎？”

不同于迷糊不清的声音，抽出后穴里的耳机这一动作是干净利落的。

段宜恩因为刚醒，说话的速度比较慢，声音不大，但是王嘉尔很抗拒的钻进了被窝，段宜恩眼明手快的抓住了他的一条小腿。

“你怎么又在打电话了？”

“自己玩的爽吗？”

现在王嘉尔被迫的坐在他腿上，段宜恩拍了拍王嘉尔的屁股，“抬起来。”

“做……做什么吗？”

段宜恩没有回答他，挑了挑眉。

当段宜恩的阴茎插进王嘉尔的后穴时，自己并没有太大的抗拒，也许当时更多的是被当场抓住的羞耻感，反而性事上的感受被弱化了不少。

“啊……再快一点…………啊啊啊，真的快要死了……宜恩，宜恩，段宜恩，Mark…请，请继续干我……”

无论段宜恩怎么劝自己睁开眼睛，王嘉尔都没有睁开，最后不小心睡着了。

醒来的时候王嘉尔的身体首先僵硬了一下，在半暗的房间里慢慢回忆起昨晚的事情，好在没有了黏腻感，被子和床单也都是干爽的，心里的羞耻感在稳定的降低着。

昨晚……真的sex了？

他看了眼手机，5:19，还早，这才放心的准备睡个回笼觉，他还观察到被子和床单已经换过了。没多久便听见了开门声，令他无比羞耻的室友正温柔的问自己：“醒了吗？”王嘉尔则立马装死的睡着了。

段宜恩好笑的摇摇头，从塑料袋里拿出一支药膏，从床尾爬进被子里，嘴里咬着一个手电筒，扒下新换上的内裤给他的后面涂上药膏，在光滑的大腿上轻轻的亲了一下然后把内裤给他穿好。

王嘉尔一整天都很正常的和大家待在一起，除了运动有点不便，对于段宜恩投过来的眼神他也毫不示弱的回应了。因为“我是假的，我是假人，昨晚的不是我”这一套理论很明显的奏效了，他在试图为自己开脱。

第二天下午又接到了这个男孩的电话，他毫不犹豫的挂断了。然后他还发现那天晚上的电话持续了三个多小时，晕。

“哥昨天自己玩的好嗨啊，哥真的是太会勾引了，但是我有点担心你和成员之间会不会那个，而且你和Mark住在一个房间……”

男孩没有说完，但是王嘉尔很快理解到他的意思了，不过他的试探让王嘉尔很不舒服，僵硬的回了一句：“不可能的。”然后仓促的挂了电话。

没想到男孩立刻给自己在Kakao talk上发消息了。

“我昨晚录音了，哥叫的很好听，可惜不是很清楚。”

男孩很“大方”的发过来一个音频文件，王嘉尔点了一下，它突然开始下载了，还播放了出来。

王嘉尔不乐的没有回消息。

金有谦觉得自己可能真的是个疯子，他在最喜欢的哥哥面前编造了一个假身份。

而且那次趁大家不注意的时候偷偷溜到休息室，从包里拿出一个很大的帽子，从正面看只能勉强看到嘴唇和下巴。他还套上了一件长达小腿的大衣，在大家都是清爽的夏装里格外突出，还好保安没把自己赶出去，不然那就惨了。

当时根本顾不上会不会被发现，还好那会儿已经快结束了，所以没多少人注意到自己，那天值得惊讶的是王嘉尔这么不防备，真的留号码了。

昨晚自己还用很变态的语言挑逗他，那哥真的很纯情的啊。

虽然王嘉尔口口声声的说自己四年级初恋五年级bobo了，但是小学生的喜欢那能叫正式的喜欢吗，难道这样还不算纯情吗。

但是那天晚上，他是真的在电话里对着亲爱的哥哥打飞机了。

一会儿自己就回到宿舍了，怎么面对这位哥哥呢，金有谦很愁的撇了撇嘴。

不过他昨晚放的很开嘛，本来以为会直接挂了自己的电话或者花很长时间，不过他的警备心也太弱了吧，得找个机会批斗他一顿才行。

金有谦点开播放记录里的一串数字单曲循环，脸面甜蜜的望向车外的景色，下次想和杰森哥一起出来玩呢。


End file.
